Bug Monotype
by LuigiNumbahOne
Summary: A girl and her rival dominate the Pokemon league with bug types.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty**

Beauty woke up and checked on her egg, she had been carrying it around since her Mom's Masquerain had given it. Today was Beauty's birthday and she was hoping the egg would hatch she checked on the egg it was shaking and she could hear noises coming from inside, so she carried it downstairs to the kitchen. On the table was a small gift, opening it she found a Pokedex. Excitedly she ate breakfast as quickly as she could and took the egg outside. On the way to her best friend's house the egg started to crack, so she stopped and set it down. After a minute, the egg shell fell away revealing a Surskit. The Pokedex started beeping, so she checked it. It had regestered the Surskit, and apparently it knew a couple of egg moves. In addition to Bubble it also knew Mud Shot and Fell Stinger. She rushed over to her to her friend's house to show him. Her friend's name was Buzz, and he was 14, he liived with his older sister, Alice. When she got there she knocked on the door and Alice answered. Beauty hurried inside and was shocked to see Buzz with his own pokemon too. Buzz was polishing the shell of a Nincada.

"When I heard that you were going to challenge the gym leaders when your egg hatched, I decided to give Buzz a Pokemon too so he could go on a journey with you" Alice told her. "Why don't you two have a battle to check out your Pokemon?"

 **Buzz**

Buzz woke up and headed down stairs to eat breakfast, after finishing his sister brought something out from behind her back and held it out to him. It was round and the size of a baseball, he took it and unwrapped it to find a pokeball. Surprised he looked up to Alice in confusion.

"Dad's Ninjask gave an egg a while ago and it just hatched it even has an egg move, Gust, now you can go on a journey together with Beauty" Alice told him. He called out the Pokemon, and a Nincada came out, it was happy to see him. Buzz decided to start bonding with it so he began to polish it's shell. There was a knock at the door so Alice got up to answer, and it was Beauty carrying a Surskit. He figured her egg must have hatched this morning. When Alice suggested a battle he was eager to start. He sent out Nincada as she sent out Surskit.

"Nincada use Scratch" Buzz called out, Nincada swung it's claw swiping the side of Surskit's body.

"Surskit use Mud Shot" Beauty shouted, Surskit spat a glob of mud at Nincada's claw covering it.

"Nincada use Gust" Buzz hollered, Nincada Flapped it's wings creating a gust of wind that knocked Surskit to the ground.

"Surskit use Bubble" Beauty commanded, Surskit sprayed bubbles from it's mouth smothering Nincada with a thick foam. Nincada collapsed and passed out.

"Looks like I win" Beauty said as she returned Surskit to it's Pokeball, "let's meet up later and have another battle" then she waved good bye and left.

 _Surskit (Bubble, Fell Stinger, Mud Shot) vs. Nincada (Scratch, Harden, Gust)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty**

Beauty headed up to route 1 and started searching for wild pokemon, soon she found a Wurmple and sent out Surskit to fight it.

"Surskit use Fell Stinger" She called out, Surskit shot a sharp stinger from the top of it's head that jabbed into Wurmple.

Wurmple used Poison Sting, it shot a small stinger from it's head covered with poison into Surskit.

"Surskit use Quick Attack" she yelled, Surskit quickly jumped towards Wurmple tackling it.

Wurmple used Tackle, it jumped at Surskit knocking it back.

Beauty tossed a Pokeball at Wurmple, it pulled Wurmple inside then started to wiggle. After three shakes it sat still, Beauty had caught Wurmple.

After healing her Pokemon at the PokeCenter Beauty decided to train her team up some. After a few battles Wurmple started to glow, and a minute later it had evolved into Silcoon. Beauty then decided to check out Route 22 to the left of Viridian City and came across Buzz.

"I've improved my team a little, let's check out yours" Buzz said, then tossed a Pokeball out.

 **Buzz**

Buzz headed up to route 1 after Beauty and a wild Wurmple appeared, Buzz sent out Nincada.

"Nincada use Scratch" He told it, Nincada swiped at Wurmple with it's claw.

Wurmple used Tackle, it jumped at Nincada Knocking it back.

"Nincada use Leech Life" he hollered, Nincada bit into Wurmple sucking some of it's juices.

Wurmple used String Shot, it sprayed a sticky webbing at Nincada tangling it't legs.

Buzz threw a Pokeball at Wurmple and it shook three times then was still. Buzz healed up in Viridian City then started training on Route 22, soon his Wurmple evolved into a Cascoon. Buzz started to go back to Viridian city and bumped into Beauty, so he challenged her to a battle and sent out Cascoon. Beauty also sent out a Silcoon.

"Cascoon use Tackle" Buzz said, Cascoon jumped at Silcoon knocking it back.

"Silcoon use Poison Sting" Beauty called, Silcoon shot a small stinger at Cascoon, it shuddered from the poison.

"Cascoon use Tackle" Buzz shouted again, Cascoon jumped at Silcoon again but shuddered from poison.

"Silcoon use Tackle" Beauty hollered, Silcoon jumped at Cascoon knocking it over, it fainted.

"Cascoon return, go for it Nincada" Buzz shouted as he switched Pokemon.

"Silcoon come back, go Surskit" Beauty yelled as she switched pokemon too.

"Surskit use Bubble" Beauty told it, Surskit sprayed a thick foam of bubbles at Nincada, it stumbled back.

"Nincada use Scratch" Buzz commanded, Nincada swiped at Surskit.

"Surskit use Quick Attack" Beauty yelled, Surskit quickly tackled Nincada.

"Nincada use Gust" Buzz yelled, Nincada Flapped it's wings sending a gust of wind that knocked back Surskit.

"Surskit use Bubble" Beauty shouted, Surskit sprayed several bubbles at Nincada, it fainted.

"I win again" Beauty said as they high fived. Buzz headed back to town to heal up his team again, and Beauty went up to the Viridian Forest.

 _Surskit (Bubble, Fell Stinger, Quick Attack, Sweet Scent) and Silcoon (Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden) vs. Nincada (Scratch, Leech Life, Gust, Sand Attack) and Cascoon (Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden)_


End file.
